I'm The Kinda Girl
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: Lyric prompted drabble series. NaLu
1. Oh Darling

A/N: Hey everyone! Long time, no reads... So this will be my very first Fairy Tail fanfic. YAAAAAY!  
It will be one of my lyric prompted one-shots. Only not for Mai and Naru haha though technically it is 'cause they have the same vocie actors as Lucy and Natsu! I love it! I'm always like "ahhh dat voice" ahaha...

I do not own Fairy Tail or Oh darling by Plug In Stereo Ft. Cady Groves.

... I'm the kinda girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to ...

Lucy feels a smile spread itself across her face as she watches her pink-haired idiotic friend grin widely at her from the other side of the guild hall. He wiggles his fingers in a weird wave before returning his attention to Lisanna, who had smacked his arm to regain his eyes.

Lucy didn't mind that he hung out with Lisanna more, she understood why... But that didn't help that tiny pang of hurt whenever he looked at Lisanna in a way that just didn't seem right.

"Lucy?" A sweet voice cuts through her thoughts

"Yes Mira?"

"Lisanna is trying very hard to capture Natsu's heart but she won't ever get it."

"Huh?"

"It already belongs to you"

"Thanks Mira..."

"And Lucy"

"Hmm?"

"Love is patient, love is kind"

With that Mira turns away to scold Cana for stealthily sneaking another barrel. Lucy watches her team mate listen intently to whatever it was Lisanna had to say. Lucy saw Lisanna run her hand down Natsu's arm before latching onto his hand. He was quick to react by legging it over to the celestial mage.

"H-hey Luce can we go?"

"S-Sure... But what about Lisanna?"

"She er... yeah um I'll explain later."

"Oh okay"

Natsu was fast to grab her hand and pull her out of the guild. It was then that Lucy realises just how late it had gotten. The sky was slowly turning pink and orange as the sun set. She felt Natsu's hand shift around hers as he gently intertwines his fingers with hers. A small smile graces her features as she looks down at their hands.

"So Natsu... Why the sudden exit?"

"Lisanna was being mean... I've spoken to her before about it but she just doesn't listen."

"what do you mean?"

"She got jealous because I was distracted by you and she thought by touching me like that she would gain my interest but all I could think was Lucy is watching go to her now"

"Why?"

"Because I care differently for you than her"

"How so?"

"I love her... As a sister but you're different Luce"

"Hey... Natsu?"

"Yeah Luce?"

"I'm the kinda girl that would love to be yours if you asked me to"

With that Lucy runs off, Natsu hot on her tail.


	2. Kerosene

**Forget your high society I'm soaking it in kerosene.  
**Kerosene- Miranda Lambert

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Natsu watches as his best friend stalks around her bedroom, to say she was furious would be an understatement. Lucy was absolutely livid. At life but mostly at her father.

"Luce, hey calm down" Standing up he offers his arms out to her "C'mere"

Lucy walks into Natsu's arms burying her face in his chest. Breathing deeply, an attempt to calm herself.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever seen the video where a chick walks around pouring kerosene then sets it alight all cause a guy cheated on her?"

"Yes, I have but your father didn't cheat on you. come to think of it that's so disturbing"

"Natsu that is so not the point. I have a plan"

His smile grows as she whispers her plan to him.

-That night-

The muffled sound of classical music echoes over the grounds of the Heartfilia estate. Two shadowy figures make their way into the ballroom. The music halts as the two teens burst into the room. Jude Heartfilia scowls at the sight of his daughter. In torn up jeans and tank top with "Mama Tried' written on it. beside her stood the one boy he had banned his daugther from seeing.

"Natsu Dragneel what are you doing here?" His voice was cold

"I'm here for Lucy, 'cause no matter what we'll always be together whether you like it or not." Natsu cocks a smirk

"Hey father this is my last present to you"

With that Lucy struts around the ballroom a trail of kerosene behind her. With a smirk she flicks a match, locking eyes with her father she screams

"Forget your high society I'm soaking it in kerosene!" Before Natsu grabs her hand and they run.

Lucy laughs merrily as they run to the train station, she was going away... Leaving every pain that man had inflicted on her. She was excited to start a new life with the one male who could ever understand her. She was happy she was starting a new life with Natsu, the one boy her daddy never approved of.


	3. You'd Say

Every single day I tried to tell you You were beautiful But most of the time you never saw yourself For what you really were  
You'd Say - Cady Groves

Lucy shuffles in her sleep, Natsu looks on with sad eyes. His finger lightly tracing the thin, red marks on her thigh, he glances at her peaceful face. She is breathtaking, and yet she never saw what he saw. Understandable if you had a life like she had, a father who ignored her for the better part if he wasn't ignoring her he was beating her and repeatedly telling her she was a horrid creature.

And sadly, Lucy... His Lucy.. His beautiful, flawless Lucy, took every word to heart and as a result of many years of snide comments from peers delved deep into depression. There were days when she would smile and laugh and generally be happy. Then there were days like the one she had today. When every wall she built up to block the pain, when her umberella became holy and nothing could stop her world from crashing.

Natsu was always there, ready and prepared for these days. There were usually signs leading up to such days. Simple things, the dimming in her eyes, smiles fading faster and he would watch as she slowly withdrew from the growed. When she did, so did he. It was how it was, Natsu couldn't or wouldn't be happy unless Lucy was.

Nothing, not even witnessing her taking a blade to her skin could prepare him for her next breakdown.

She didn't even show any signs this time, no fading smiles. It was completely out of the blue, she had skipped school claiming to be sick when he called. Ten minutes into the fourth period Natsu had had it. He legged it to her apartment, climbed in through her window and the sight he came to made him, the Great Natsu Dragneel... Break.

He watched numbly as his best friend hung limp from the roof. He couldn't feel, he just stared. Then it started, the anger and grief. It was horrendous, the damage he made to that apartment, but never to her. No, he got her down as gently as possible, layed her body out on her bed and finally called the police. Recounting everything over and over, through every phonecall and every other form of communication available.

That night faded into black, bleak days. Until her funeral rolled around and it was his turn to come back to reality and speak. He'd had it all planned, every little detail of what he was going to say about his best friend, but when that time came all that came was tears , endless tears until eventually Gray took pity on him and dragged him from the stage. He was a sobbing mess by the fresh mound of dirt by that afternoon, everyone decided it was best to let him grieve alone. He was Natsu and they knew too well how he could get when grieving, if his dad's death was anything to go by.

His tears dried, so he sat. He sat and stared at her perfect, unforgettable name carved in stone.

Here lies Lucy Heartfilia,  
The greatest friend ever to be had.  
Forever missed, forever loved.

His finger traced the carving just as it had done to her cuts many nights before her end. As a single tear glided down his cheek, he pressed a kiss to the cold stone, wiped his tear and in a soft, broken voice mutters:

"Every single day I tried to tell you were beautiful, But most of the time you never saw yourself for what you really were"


	4. Own The Night

_We woke under a blanket all tangled up in skin and I knew in that moment that we'd never speak again.  
-Lady Antebellum_

"Luce, hey Lucy" He gently shakes her

She rolls over rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"What is it Natsu?"

"I have to tell you something" His face serious

She sits up making space for him under her covers.

"I'm leaving"

"What do you mean you're leaving?" She asks

"Dad says we have to move it has something to do with his Witness Protection thing"

Lucy's heart drops, her eyes filling with tears. Natsu quickly thrust his arms around her, doing his best to keep himself in check.

"I begged him to at least let me stay or bring you with me but he said it was too dangerous..." He sniffles "Believe me Luce I don't want to leave you, I really don't but I have no choice"

She sobs quietly, as he wipes the tears from his cheeks. She pulls back, looking into his eyes.

"So if this is good bye forever, tonight lets go out and say good bye properly"

"I leave tomorrow I don't know if the old man will let me"

"Please? Just give me this one chance to say good bye to you"

He pulls her close, breathing deeply.

"I love you"

"I love you too Luce, so much"

Their moment was ruined by the sound of his phone vibrating.

"Speak of a devil.. Sup Old Man?"

A soft smile adorns Lucy's face as she watches her best friend argue with his father. She gets up to shower, grabbing clothing before patting him on the head, he playfully slaps her bottom as his mouth stretches into a grin.

With the water running, Lucy finally breaks down. She cannot lose this boy, the one person in the world that she loves. He has been there for her since they were twelve, when his father was first forced into Witness Protection. They bonded over a love of spicy food and anime. Nothing could tear the pair apart.

Well... Maybe one thing.

Natsu helped her move out from her fathers house when she was sixteen, and even went as far as to help her pay rent by getting a job at the same diner as her. Where one was, the other was sure to be. Sure, they may not be together, together. But what they had was incapable of being labelled. It was a connection so powerful that many of their friends were stunned when the pair had their first fight at the age of seventeen. They were fighting over the fact that Natsu had went ahead and payed four months rent in advanced without Lucy's permission. Sure they had their petty arguments but they were always quickly resolved.

The pair didn't speak for an entire afternoon. Shocking everyone, Lucy was first to cave. Just as the home time bell signalled she ran over to the pink haired moron and hugged him. Their fellow school mates smiling, as they watched the pair leave hand in hand as usual.

As the water turns cold she hops out, donning the dress Natsu had bought her on a whim. It was a pale yellow, and flowed to mid-thigh, a thin brown belt wound around her waist she threw her hair up in a ponytail before heading out. Natsu watches as she makes her way over to her closet, grabbing her cowgirl boots and turning to him. He quirks an eyebrow, smirking.

"You gonna change?" She asks simply

"Nah I'm comfortable"

She shrugs, offerring him her hand, he threads his fingers through hers and closes the door as she leads the way.

"Where to?"

"Fairy Tail obviously. It's the only place you aren't banned" She grins

He laughs, placing a kiss on her cheek. She smiles sadly at him.

"Hey Luce, don't get down. I have an idea let's see if we can out drink Cana!"

"Natsu, no one could ever out drink Cana."

"I know but it's worth a try, got to live in the moment tonight remember?"

"You're right... For once" She laughs at her own joke.

They arrive at Fairy Tail, and to their surprise all of their friends were there. Erza, Gray, Levy, Gajeel and Cana of course. They make their way over to them.

"Hey guys!"

"Igneel called us and told us you were moving Natsu so we decided to party with you once more" Gray states

"Gray your clothes" Cana chimes in

Sure enough Gray was down to his boxers again. Such a strange habit.

"Let's get this party started!" Erza says lifting her mug up

Natsu coming back over with two mugs, handing one to Lucy he follows Erza's lead.

"Cheers!" They all shout before chugging it down.

...

"Hic" Lucy covers her mouth staring wide eyed at Natsu who laughs at her adorable expression

"Hey Lushy I tink you're drunk" He slurs

"Shh Am not you are!" She stumbles onto his lap.

"Oh hey" He says staring into her eyes

She grins, recalling the conversation she, Erza and Cana had in the toilets not long ago.

"Hey leshh go back to mine"

Natsu simply nods, placing his mug on the bar and takes her hand.

"Dudes we're going. Thanksh for being such great drunkards with meh" Natsu says trying to keep his mood in check

Erza was first to tear up, quickly hugging him before running away.

"Bye Natsu it's been a pleasure" Levy said hugging him

"Bye man! Next time you see us I'll still be drunk champion" Cana jokes as she hugs him

Gray and Gajeel simply clap him on the back. With that Natsu turns his back to the friends he'll never see again.

Lacing his fingers with Lucy's they stumble their way back to Lucy's apartment.

"Now for my good bye present to you" Lucy says now sounding completely sober

Before he could even register it, she shoves him against the wall roughly smashing her lips to his. He was quick to react, switching their positions so that Lucy was trapped between him and the wall, his warm hands trace their way to her thighs before picking her up, she wraps her legs around his waist...

Lucy woke with a grumble, snuggling closer to the object that was radiating heat.

"Hey Luce, wake up I have to leave"

"Na-Natsu?" Blinking she looks into his face.

Then her mind flashes back to the events of the night before. She was now suddenly aware of the fact that they were both intimately pressed together. Naked. That's when her heart cracks, he has to leave and never come back. This is their final moment together. She quickly latches onto him, hugging him as tightly as possible. Natsu returning the hug feircely.

He kisses her cheek

"Lucy, I want to thank you. For these past seven years, for every memory and for last night. I love you so much. And I swear to you that if there is any chance of me coming back I will. I promise you. You'll be my one and only forever. Until we meet again." Tears were slowly leaking from his eyes now

"You'll always be my forever and always Natsu, no one will ever replace you. That's why I figured I should give you my everything even though I knew you had to leave only mere hours later. I love you too."

The silence was eerie as the two dress and make their way to Igneel, who had texted and told them to head outside. Igneel knew straight away that what his son and Lucy had, had changed. He felt cruel for doing this to them but he needed to protect his son.

Lucy walks slowly up to the man she thought of as a father. He hugs her as she cries, quickly pulling away.

"Good bye Lucy, I'm sorry for doing this to you. You will always be my favourite almost daughter" He says in his gruff way "I'll let you two say goodbye"

Lucy turns to Natsu, surprised to see him holding a simple silver ring out to her.

"Lucy I want you to have this, it's my promise to you that I will never love another" He says

"Natsu" At a loss for words she simply presses her lips to his tasting the salt of their tears mixing in.

"Bye Luce" He says before climbing into the car next to his father.

By now Lucy was bawling, as was Natsu, who had a hand pressing against the window. Lucy quickly placing hers against, and mouthing 'I love you'. Then he was gone. And it hurt, the pain was unbelievable. So Lucy sits down in the gutter and cries. She cries for everything and for nothing.

Thats how her land lady found her, so she sat next to her favourite rentee and places Lucy's head in her lap, stroking her blonde hair as she cries.


	5. Murder

Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her. - Cady Groves THIS LITTLE GIRL (MURDER)

Her face turns as scarlet as the scariest guild member's hair, she doesn't even blink as he leans in. Their noses were touching, he was so close to something she had saved for such a long time now. Just a little further annnd..

SMACK!

The open palm of Lucy cracks into his cheek, causing him to lose balance and topple over. He sits up rubbing his cheek gazing at her.

"Lucy what was that for?"

"Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Every girl is capable of murder" She sent him a glare that rivals Erza's

"Why would you want to kill me Lucy? I thought you loved me?" He was talking seriously now, all humor gone.

"You hurt me... And soon you will learn your lesson"

"Wait Lucy how did I hurt you?"

"I know you're creeping."

"Huh?"

"I know all about her and now you have the guts to deny it?"

"What? Lucy how on earth did you find out?"

"Wasn't hard. I'm part of a guild where we're all family and people see, people talk."

"Was it that boy? That kid you're always with?" His eyes were narrowed now

"Ha! You better leave Natsu out of this, he is a thousand times the man you are!"

"And she was ten million times the girl you claim to be!" He spat back at her

Lucy raises her fist, he didn't even flinch he just stood there, sneering and egging her on. As she swung her fist forward, another hand caught it and the sickening sounds of flesh on bone resounds throughout the park. Lucy's gaze begins at the hand of the person that had a hold of her before quickly finding the face of none other than Natsu Dragneel. She grimaces when she notices the flames on his free hand that was still clenched in a ball.

"Na-Natsu?" She mumbles breathlessly

"C'mon Luce, let's not hang around with scum like that"

With that Lucy found herself being dragged back to the guild.

"So what happened?" He asks as they sit at the bar

"He cheated on me, then insulted you" She grumbles

"Oh Luce" He smiles softly before pulling her into a hug.

The good kind, not the usual pitty hug you get when a boyfriend cheats/breaks up with you. Just a hug to let you know that you're still loved by someone, and that everything is going to be alright. She smiles softly, breathing in his burnt, musky scent and for the first time in a while she felt at ease and happy.


	6. Unwell

I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell. MATCHBOX TWENTY (Unwell)

Fairy Tail Academy looms over the petite girl as her father drives away with no more than a small wave. She sighs before making her way into the office.

For those who were wondering Fairy Tail Academy was not a normal school. It's a school for teenagers with 'issues'.

The blonde busy muttering to herself, didn't notice the lady in front of her.

"Hi how may I help you?"

"Oh Hi, um I'm Lucy Heartfillia... My dad called ahead"

"Oh yes. I'm Mira, come with me, leave your stuff it will be taken to your room. I just have to ask a few questions before I take you to your room."

"Sure"

"First things first. Why are you here?"

"My dad said I was crazy. Cause he catches me talking to myself a lot."

"Right. And are you talking to yourself?"

"Nope. I'm talking to a man, he's always in a suit with blue glasses" She chirps happily

"Does he have a name?"

"Well he calls himself Leo, the lion spirit, but I call him Loke"

"Awesome. That's it, we'll head to your dorm now."

"Okay."

"There's just one more thing. The dorms are mixed, and there was only one spot left in the dorm the master wanted you to be placed in. You'll be bunking with a guy"

"Oh okay.. Is he nice?"

"He's the sweetest. My sister, who is the therapist here, she and him were really close when they were young. He ended up here so she studied as hard as she could to become a therapist."

"That's cute. Are they like together?"

"Nope, he only sees her as a sister"

"Hmm... Does she love him?"

"No, you're not allowed to love a client. She's actually married to a man named Laxus."

"Aw that's nice."

"Well we're here."

She knocks on the door, a boy with messy pink hair clad in nothing but dragon patterned boxer shorts.

"Hello Natsu"

"Greetings Mira, what's up?"

"Your new room mate arrived"

"Oh that Luigi you were talking about"

"My name is Lucy"

His eyes finally fell on the blonde, his grin grows wider.

"Hello" He says happy

"Greetings" She mimicks him

He laughs before pulling her into the room and closing the door on a smiling Mira. She looks around the room, it was a little messy and every wall was covered in paintings and sketches of dragons.

"So you like dragons?" Lucy asks trying hard not to look at the boys perfect torso.

The boy was ripped beyond belief. His abs were so tantalising she was willing to lick anything, ANYTHING off of them.

"Yes do you?"

"Of course I've read so many books on them! I wish they were real"

"Me too, at least if they were real I wouldn't have to be here"

"Oh?"

"Yeah... Let's not go there right now. So a.. I guess its my duty to introduce you to everyone. I'll give you a heads up on each of their uhh issues, but only the people I hang with. Levy, you'll like her she's a bookworm. She's here cause her parents were worried about the fact that she said she kept seeing someone that wasnt there. Gajeel, he thinks his cat can talk. Erza has major anger issues, Jellal has a split personality. Juvia is obsessive, Gray he has this weird stripping habit, like he doesn't even realise he has stripped, but don't worry you'll get use to it. And lastly Cana, she may seem okay but she's an alcoholic. She has a pretty deep back story but I'll leave that to her to explain."

"So this Levy, she has the same problem as me?"

"If you see shit then yes"

"I do, I see Leo"

"You mean the star sign?"

"He's a man who claims to be Leo I just call him Loke"

Natsu just nods in understanding. A heavy silence falls over the pair.

"Hey Natsu?" She asks in a small voice

"Yes Lucy?"

"I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell" She says tears in her eyes

"Yeah I know"

Even though he had just met the girl, his heart clenched when he saw those tears. He quickly pulls her to him, in a soft embrace.

"Come on lets go meet everyone" He says trying to cheer her up

"Aye sir!" She chirps happily.


	7. You and Me

A/N: Lisanna and Natsu may seem a little OOC so sorry, and sorry to all the Lisanna lovers out there too.

It's you and me and all other people- Lifehouse (You and Me)

"Hey Lucy... You know how you're a really nice, caring person?" I sickly sweet voice says from behind the blonde

Said blonde turning to face the white haired girl

"Y-yes Lisanna?" She asks nervously

"Could you do me a favour?"

"Ah yeah?'

"Can I tell Mira and Elfman that I'm staying at yours tonight please?"

"Sure thing Lisanna... But where will you really be?"

"Oh I'll be at Natsu's, you know your neighbour?"

Lucy's stomach drops, her heart cracking. Tell her no Lucy, tell her you won't lie as Natsu is too important! Tell her no cause you don't like her and as Natsu's best friend it's your job to make sure he dates the best kind of girls!

"Oh uh okay.. So should I call them and ask permission?"

DAMMIT!

"Sure that would be great thank you Lucy"

"Oh... Um okay sure."

Hugging the blonde, the girl quickly runs away. Truth be told, Lucy doesn't even like Lisanna, she had been mean about Lucy's glasses first year of High School. So Lucy was happy when her 'new' neighbour had told her she looked cute and the two became immediate best friends. Though they don't go to school together.

Deciding that maybe she should check with him about the whole Lisanna thing before actually calling her out.

_Natsuuuuuuu Babbbbyyyyyy!_

_Haha. Lushyyyy Babeeehhh! What's up my little ray of personal sunshine?_

_A girl from my school said she was going over to yours tonight_

_Oh um did she have like white hair or some shit?_

_Yes. Her names Lisanna_

_Oh right that's the skanky girl that Gray is trying to set me up with._

_Can I come over in say 10?_

_Are you skippin school Ms Lushy. Gosh you lil rebel, you._

Grinning she doesnt reply opting to make her way out of the gates. Wagging school wasn't something Lucy did often, it was rare and many of the teachers knew that she only ever skipped if she needed to. So she got off, living on her own and all is hard. she quickly places her bag inside her house before jumping the fence and clambering up Natsu's front steps.

"Oh greetings Luce! Natsu's in his room... And wait shouldn't you be at school?'' Igneel, Natsu's father asks

"Yeah but it won't effect my grades Igneel"

He just grins at the girl.

"Natsu!'' She yells quickly plummeting through his red door.

"Lucy!" He yells back embracing her

They pull back grinning like mad men.

"So what's up?''

"Well that girl asked me if she could lie to her guardians and say that she was staying at mine"

"Oh are you going to let her use you?"

"I want you to be happy Natsu, so yes I am"

"Oh Luce, I don't even know if I like her yet"

"I know but.. but what if she's the love of your life? And by me not helping her out it all ends in Romeo and Juliet style? Oh god please don't die on me Natsu"

He laughs at her, finding her rambling cute. Grabbing her hand he pulls her onto his lap

"Lucy.. Luce?"

The girl takes a deep breath before locking eyes with him

"You know you're getting way ahead of yourself right?"

"I know but..."

"No Luce, no buts. From what I've heard from Gray, she's an easy lay. She goes through boyfriends liek you go through romance novels. And if I remember correctly on the day we met you were laying in the grass crying because of her"

"Well yeah but that still doesn't mean that you won't end up liking her."

Sighing, he picks his phone up dialling a number before placing it to his ear. She watches him curiously

"Yeah hi Lisanna sorry for the short notice but tonight is cancelled. Yeah sorry, but I'm not one to date a girl whose willing to use my best friend to get to me. Jeeze calm down will ya! Stop yellin'!" He quickly hangs up looking at the blonde

"Why... Why did you do that?''

"I don't want to meet her ever"

Her eyes widen, Lucy smiles softly before something dawns on her

"She's going to get me back"

"No she won't"

"She will, she knows where I live. We go to school together and and she's one of them. Crap what have we done"

"I love that it's WE not You or I it's WE." He grins

"Well we're in this together so it only seemed fitting"

"Can we make everything WE, or US?"

"Uh what?" The blonde tilts her head to the side

"I want it to be us.. Forever Luce."

"I'm still not following"

"And you're the one who reads all those kind of books sheesh" He mutters before placing his lips on hers.

Her eyes widen, a blush forming at her denseness. She soon finds herself kissing back, he pushes her back onto the bed gently placing his body over hers. His tongue soon finds its way between her plump lips. She moans as his tongue gently strokes hers.

"Hey Natsu there's a girl at the... oh I'll tell you're busy" Igneel's shocked voice interupts them

Blushing Lucy shoves Natsu off her, he just grins at his father, who merely nods before leaving with a soft

"As you were"

Natsu grins at his best friend

"So I guess we're more than friends now?" She asks quietly

His answer was a soft peck on her lips, and a breathtaking grin.


	8. Buzzkill

You're a buzzkill, every time you come around. Those beers might as well have been poured out. Why are you still showin' up and bringin' me down? - Luke Bryan (Buzzkill)

Natsu sighs, taking the mug of beer and making his way over to Lucy. She looks at him, smiling sadly.

"Come on Natsu we can leave it's fine" She says "We can go back to my place and drink, it's not a problem"

"Nah it's fine not like she'll just randomly walk in, plus I told Gray we'd fight today"

She just shrugs at his response, knowing that he and Gray had a mutual understanding about the meaning behnid their fights these days. After all she was there to witness it all unfold, so she knew it was safe to let them go. Natsu was deep in conversation with Cana, who had come to join them, when Lucy notices someone entering the guild. Her eyes widen, before they flash to Cana giving her the heads up just in time to sprint away, to Mira.

"Well that was rude" Natsu huffs, before turning to the blonde

She smiles nervously

"Hey uh how many beers have you had?" She asks curiously

"Probably just over a six-pack, why?"

"I'm sorry but I think your buzz is about to be slaughtered"

He didn't even turn around, his eyes wide staring at Lucy. She could see him pleading with her, she quickly took his hand and led him to the courtyard of the guild.

"Stay put, I'll deal with and Cana will locate Gray"

As Natsu watches her walk away he couldn't help but be remined of Edo-Lucy.

"Gray, Oi Gray!" Lucy yells to the now naked man

"What?"

"One put your clothes on and two Natsu needs you like right now"

He didn't argue, quickly shoving pants on he seemingly got from no where and he was gone. Lucy sighs before making her way to Cana who was trying her hardest to keep from drunkenly going off at the girl in front of them.

"Listen Ella, you can't keep comin' round to our guild it's just not nice" Cana growls

"Oh but why not?"

"For one you're not a member of Fairy Tail, two you're killing my best friend and three none of us want you here" Lucy says her tone gruff and her aura exactly like that of her Edolas counter-part.

The girl giggles, lifting a flimsy hand to her lips before rolling her eyes at the two.

"Oh please, you two don't scare me"

"I bet I do" Another voice chimes in

Lucy and Cana didn't need to turn around, they could tell by the evil aura just who was behind them. Erza Scarlet joined their ranks with sword in hand. The girl grimaces, pulls herself together and with a smug smile walks straight past them. Erza sighs, Cana skulls an entire barrel both watching as the blonde beside them fumes.

"No.. No that is it! I'm sick of having Natsu down, I'm going to sort this bitch out."

And with that Lucy grabs Ella's hair tugging her backwards before an all out brawl breaks out. The rest of her guild mates merely watched on as their blonde friend beat the crap out of Natsu's ex. Compeletly enthralled in what was going on, they all failed to notice when two boys re-enter. Gray stares in shock

"Shit LUCY!" Natsu yells, quickly grabbing the blonde by the waist before she could hurt the other girl any further.

She puffs and struggles in his grip

"No let me go! I have to finish this! She needs to know she ain't welcome here! Natsu she needs to pay for what she's done to you, I won't rest until she's broken physically just as you are mentally" She kept up her fruitless struggle

Wakaba was quick to remove Ella from the scene as Natsu was fast loosing his grip on the thrashing girl. Wakaba shoves her out onto the street, locks the guild door and makes his way to Macao.

A heavy silence falls over the guild, Gray and Cana realising the tense atmosphere, quickly break out in laughter.

"Holy shit Lucy you beat the crap out of the bitch!" Mira shouts proudly

"That'll teach her to mess with our Fire Dragon, 'specially when his Princess is around!" Gray shouts

Soon the entire guild was cheering, Lucy didn't pay any attention. Too ashamed to look at the boy who was still holding her. How could she have been so cruel? What was she thinking?

He quickly picks her up and carries her to her apartment, well aware of what was going on in Lucy's head and not wanting her to have a breakdown the entire guild would witness. He sits on her bed, his back resting against the headboard and Lucy in his lap, he sighs.

"For a moment there I thought you were Edo-Lucy" He jokes

She just covers her face

"Luce, hey come on look at me. Luce?" He begs

She finally looks up, and he can now see the damage that his ex had inflicted on his best friend. Her lip was busted and her cheek was red. He gently pecks it, causing her to blush.

"Na-Natsu I'm sorry. She just wouldn't leave, even after Erza threatened her. It was unbelievable, I mean Fairy Tail is ours and she has no right to just come and go as she pleases not.. Not after everything."

"Oh Lucy, you don't have to explain ya know. I'm actually wanting to fight you, I wanna know if I could beat you as well as Erza"

She rolls her eyes as he laughs. He pulls her closer, arms tightly wrapping around her slim form.

"Thank you Lucy" He breathes

She smiles

"Anything for you weirdo"

"Hey you're the weirdo I'm the dragon" He bites back

"Yeah but as Gray says you're MY dragon'' She leans up and pecks his cheek making him blush.

A lesson was learnt by the entirety of the guild that day: No one was to kill Natsu's buzz and expect to get away with it.


	9. I'd Lie

If you ask me if I loved him, I'd Lie - Taylor Swift (I'd Lie)

"Hey Luce!" His voice loud and clear over the rest of the school

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she cracks a grin and turns to her best friend.

"Hey Natsu" She says happily

"I missed you!" He whines quickly wrapping his tan and muscular arms around her small, petite frame.

"How could you miss me? I saw you like three minutes ago" She laughs

He pulls back and pouts

"Aren't I allowed to miss my favourite person?"

"Aw Natsu" She jokingly pats his head "If I really mean that much to you of course you can miss me"

"Will you miss me too?" He asks, eyes hopeful

"Of course afterall, you're my favourite person too"

He entwines their fingers before leading her down the hall. Everyone knew they weren't dating but the love they had for each other was truly mindblowing. They were only eighteen, and were so in love that even the teachers couldn't bare to seperate them.

Though everyone was waiting for a confession, no one rushed them. They just watched on as the two grew closer and closer. Gray Fullbuster liked to make snide remarks about wanting and invite to their wedding and Cana Alberona was always asking Lucy if she loved him. But they didn't even push it too far and that for Gray would be one hard feat.

Their closest friends knew the answer every time someone 'new' asked if Lucy or Natsu loved the other. They always knew it'd be a 'no/nope'

"I love lying to everyone" Lucy says late one night as she cuddles up to Natsu's bare chest.

"Yeah it's a fun game. I'm starting to think the stripper is clueing in."

"Really?"

"Yeah he said he heard a girl moaning when he come over and says he knows we hooked up just didn't want to embarrass us"

"Oh I remember that! I had to jump from your window and sneak out the back so I wouldn't be discovered."

They both laugh at the memory. Nothing could destroy the happiness the pair had created.


	10. Small Bump

You're just a small bump on board- Ed Sheeran (Small Bump)

"Hey Natsu I'm home!" Lucy calls out to her best friend/room-mate

"Greetings!" He shouts from his position on the kitchen counter top.

"Oh are you cooking?" She sniffs the air

"Only your favourite dish" He replies smugly

"Yosh! But why?"

"Well for one its my night to cook and two I figured after all you've been so stressed because of work it's the least I could do."

She hugs him, he quickly wraps his arms around her waist breathing in the heavenly scent that was all hers.

"So how'd your appointment go?"

"Oh well... I actually need to talk to you about that'' She says nervously

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Now don't freak out but Doctor Mira says that the test results came back and uhh they're positive"

"Meaning?"

"I'm pregnant"

His eyes widen, as he stares at the girl in front of him.

"Who's the father?" he practically growls

"I'm getting to that... Do you remember last month when my father ordered me to attend his wedding?"

"Yes"

"And Gray was my plus one cause you were busy"

"Gray's the father?" He growls, venom lacing each word

"No! That night, I came home drunk and I found you on the couch drinking... And uh... How do I say this..? Uh things between us ended up getting pretty heated and uhh... We chose to just make what happened a regular thing"

"So you're talking about the morning we woke up in bed together naked. Neither of us recalling what happened but you ended up piecing it together?"

"The morning we decided that if sex would occur in this house it would involve just us" Lucy blushes at her words

''So the baby is mine?'' Natsu says clearly putting the clues together

She merely nods, looking down too scared to make eye contact. What she hadn't expected was his massive shit-eating grin, she was expecting anger and tears. A fight even. But the unpredictable male once again suprises her. Quickly leaping over the table and hugging the girl excitedly.

"There's a little Dragneel in there!" He shouts happily as he places a hand on her stomach

"You're not mad?" She asks timidly

"Of course not! How could I be mad?" He laughs

"Na-Natsu!" Her head was on his chest and the tears started falling like rain.

She knew she was pregnant long before Mira had to tell her only she was putting off telling Natsu in case she decided maybe at their age they couldn't handle a pregnancy and the child that comes with it.

"Lucy... This is excellent! I'm so excited! Do you know if it's a boy or girl yet?"

She shrugs, smiling back at him. Glad that he was excited and maybe even a little proud of what he has done.

"Who do we tell first?" He asks nervously now realising that at the age of nineteen, some stuff was going to be said about the girl in his arms

"Your father is our best option" She mumbles

"Oh god! He and Wendy and even Grandine will be over the moon!"

"But what about work? And bills and all of that?"

"We'll get through this honest... One step at a time Luce"

She smiles at him, thankful that if this had to happen it was at least with her best friend.

"Do you wanna get married too Luce?" He asks absently as he goes back to serving the food

"Huh?"

"Well do you want to? Get married I mean?"

She blushes

"If you think that's what you want to do"

"It's what I want but is it also what you want?"

"Yeah... Yes I do"

"Sweet. I'll get a ring tomorrow and everything"

This was the best thing about them. Two best friends, sure they love each other but neither had actually brought it up. They were content with their own little 'friends with benefits' scheme and nothing would tear them apart. Not even a freak pregnancy or Lucy's rich, evil father.


	11. Good In Goodbye

You looked happy, with that little girl up on your shoulders, happy I know where she got those crystal eyes of blue, times been sweet to you. CARRIE UNDERWOOD (Good In Goodbye)

"Hey Natsu isn't that Lisanna?" Lucy whispers, tugging on her boyfriends arm.

"Oh it is. Should we go say hi or something?"

"Omigod yes you fool"

Before he could register it himself, Lucy was in front of the petite white haired girl. Natsy smiles, noticing the little girl on the shoulders of the guy next to his childhood friend.

"Oh and who's this?" Lucy says cheekily peeking at the little girl

"This is Jane oh and that's my husband Ryan."

"Aww she's such a cutie Lisanna, anytime you need a baby sitter" Lucy hints towards the girl

"If I can get you around Mira then no problems" Lisanna laughs

Natsu stood there, observing the scene in front of him. Nodding at Ryan, who simply smiles back. Seeing your ex now married and happy should make some sad right? That's what he was always told would happen. But seeing Lucy and Lisanna getting along so well just made him content.

"We'll be off now, see you guys around." Lucy waves before linking her hand with Natsu's and leading him away.

He turns, a giant grin on his face as he throws a wave in their direction, causing them all to beam back.

There's always good in goodbye.


	12. Girlfriend

Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend. AVRIL LAVIGNE (Girlfriend)

Lucy woke only to feel terrible about the night before. At the age of seventeen you were allowed to do crazy, stupid, reckless stuff. But Lucy was ashamed of what she had done.

Natsu had drank himself stupid, therefore causing him to throw up everywhere in Gray's kitchen. No one wanted to help the poor boy so that left his best, busty, blonde friend. Lucy wasn't one to withstand the sight of vomit or sound etc but she was completely lost and hopeless when it came to this boy. He was pitiful, really.

She managed to get him to the room they were to sleep in, after Erza had asked her to stay with him for the night. They were quite happily, drunken chatting with Natsu occasionally rolling away to vomit in the bucket. After whispered goodnights, Lucy began to drift off, only to be alerted when he thrust an arm across her chest, pulling her in and snuggling close. Lucy knew this would happen, he always got like this. But what she wasn't expecting was his bold move to promptly place his hand between her thighs.

"Natsu, no" She says removing his hand

"Why not Luce?" He whispers leaning in so that their noses were brushing

"You have a girlfriend" She stated

"So what she doesn't know won't hurt her"

"But it will hurt me"

"C'mon Luce, don't pretend you haven't been waiting for this" with that Natsu was promptly on top of her his tongue in her mouth as he grinded his hips to hers.

She could say she didn't like it, but that would be a lie. After all this waiting finally, finally the boy she was so madly in love with was as they say 'hooking up' with her. That doesn't mean she didn't feel bad for Lisanna, but she harboured a sort of hatred for the white haired girl. Natsu's hand was between her thighs again, attempting to stroke her through her jeans. Sighing she grabs his hand.

"No Natsu"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"I'm sick of giving you excuses"

He laughs, pulling her closer, spooning her. Well at least he had stopped for now, oop there's his blasted hand again.

"I will leave you in here alone Natsu"

"Nah you won't, you love me too much"

"Go to sleep"

"Sleeps boring''

"I swear to god. I will break your hand in a minute, either hold mine or piss off" She snapped

He laughs, nuzzling her neck.

"Oh god will you just stop you have a girlfriend!"

"But I'm attracted to you Luce, don't pretend you don't enjoy it" He whispered as he runs his fingers over her

"For fucks sake Natsu I will snap your balls off"

"No need to get kinky Luce, we're just having a little fun"

"Well this is the kind of fun you should be having with Lisanna"

He didn't bother to reply, he just climbs atop her again, kissing her repeatedly til she could no longer form coherrant thoughts. The last thing she remembers was her hand in his pants as he asked her what turns her on...

"Luce about last night" Natsu began

"It never happened I know"

It wasn't as though they had actually had sex but they had done a lot with their hands. Lucy was embarrassed and ashamed. At a loss for words she picks up her keys and drives away from Gray's house. Never wanting to find out what would happen next. If Lisanna finds out, shit Lucy was in for it. She was so aware of how bad it would be that she stopped in and loaded up on sleeping pills, either to keep her comatose or kill her. Which ever was fine.

Her phone buzzes, she looks down to see Natsu's smiling face, rolling her eyes she hesitates before answering.

"Love you Luce" With that he hung up.

Leaving the poor, blonde girl confused and lonely.


	13. Somethin' bout a truck

And there's somethin bout a truck in a field And a girl in a red sundress with an ice cold beer to her lips beggin for another kiss - Kip Moore (Somethin' bout A Truck)

The sun beats down relentlessly as the sweat trickles down his perfect tan back. Lucy watches from the porch as the farm hand wipes his brow. She grabs her boots shoving them on,picks up the esky and makes her way through the fence to the paddock where he was working.

She tries to be a quiet as possible but unfortunately he turns and catches her, she looks . Grinning he steps towards her, she blushes as she catches herself staring at his glorious abs.

"Luce what are you doing?" He asks

"Oh you know. There's something about a truck" She grins, gesturing over to the red pick up truck

He grins, knowing where this was going.

"Your daddy will be furious if he found out"

"Tch my daddy couldn't give a damn about what I do. As long as he thinks I'm still pure we're good"

He grabs her hand leading her over to the truck, she climbs in effortlessly. He climbs in the other side, cranks the truck into gear before taking off, heading to the furthest paddock so that they could be alone and carefree. He parks by the creek, they get out, he drops the tailgate and she cracks open the esky. They were lying on their backs basking in the moonlight, when he turns to her.

She stares into his eyes as he looms above her. She knew exactly what that look meant, she leans up smashing her lips to his. He pushes her, climbing atop her and kissing her feircly.

"I love you" He whispers

"I love you too" she breathes back.


	14. Why Ya Wanna

Out of all of the places in this little town Yeah, you had to come walking in here and sit down I'm hiding and hoping my face ain't too red- Jana Kramer (Why Ya Wanna)

Lucy sighs as she takes her usual seat by the window, comforted by the delicious scent of coffee, that spreads across the entire cafe. She loves this place, it wasn't just a quaint little coffee shop, it was also a book store. You could come in, have a cup of coffee and read. It was everything she could ever want in a public place.

With her nose buried in yet another romance novel, she vaguely registers the tinkle of the bell above the door. Her heart fell through her feet when she hears a voice that was all too familar. Gulping she tries to drag her attention back to her novel, but it was an impossbile feat. She was too focused on where the footsteps were going to regain her concentration.

She almost cries when the chair opposite her scrapes back as the footsteps take a break and sit in front of her. She was afraid. Afraid to look up, afraid to have to face this boy again.

"Hey Luce, long time" The man says happily

"Hello Natsu" She replies quietly

Inside she felt like screaming at him. Of course it had been a long time, he had tore her heart out, stomped on it and left her to gather what was left of the shattered pieces. She had spent so much time trying to forget eveything, every little detail of their time together.

"So how have you been?" He inquires

"Oh you know. The same as ever" she says bitterly

"What's wrong Luce?" He asks, his brow furrowed in concern

"Why? Why out of all the places, why this place?" she asks her tone cold

His eyes widen at her tone, clearly she was still pissed at him. He holds his hands up in surrender

"Sorry I'll leave. You look good Luce, really" He says as he picks up his coffee and walks away.

She sighs in relief as the bell jingles announcing his exit. She slumps in her chair, burying her face in her arms so as not to draw attention to the fact that she was crying. She didn't want to look weak in front of strangers and people she saw every day. But it was so hard, to see him. In all his pink haired god like glory, after the way he had left her. It just hurt. It was a pain she thought she would never have to experience again.


	15. Stand In The Rain

((Refer back to chapter 12))

Feels like it's all coming down- Superchick (Stand In The Rain)

"Hey... Uhh Cana?" Lucy asks timidly

Said drunkard turns on her bar stool to face the girl.

"What is is Lucy?''

"I... Uh... I did something really stupid today" The blonde says tears slowly starting to trickle down her cheeks

"C'mon we'll go outside and talk"

The brunnette quickly leads the blonde out of the classroom, Lucy was like Cana's little sister and they shared everything.

"What happened?"

"You remember that thing I told you that happened between Natsu and I?"

"Yes"

"Well you know how I wasn't ever gonna tell cause I didn't want to lose him?"

"Yeah"

"Two of Lisanna's friends made up a rumor that he and I had sex. And I didn't want her to hear that because it was blown way out of proportion as to what actually happened. And so I was talking to Evergreen about it and she said I should tell her. Well anyone yesterday afternoon Evergreen locked me in my car and sent Lisanna over to me. I burst into tears cause I was so scared of losing him. But she forced me to tell her."

"So how did it all go down?"

"She was very polite about it. But this morning she talked to him and and" she couldn't hold it in any longer the sobs she had tried to hold back had exploded in a rush, she gasps for air trying to calm herself. She felt as though she was going to vomit.

"Deep breaths, Lucy. Just breathe."

"He... He denied it, then she came to me and asked me if I was lying and I just I can't lose him so I said I was and now, now he's not speaking to me!" She loses it again.

Cana watches on, clearly trying to figure out how to go about this.

"You need to talk to him. Explain what happened and try to work through this. How many times has he told you never to speak to him and it never lasts. Just go to him Lucy okay. It will all be okay"

Lucy sniffles as she stands, walking away trying to figure out what to say to the boy when she was such a wreck. She approaches the group of boys, noting the pink hair in the centre.

"Na-Natsu... C-can we talk. Please?" She asks trying to hold back on her tears

He glares at her before following, they walk into an empty classroom. He shuts the door, shoving her into it.

"What the hell were you thinking Luce?" His voice was laced with fury

"I... I wasn't. Evergreen just wouldn't give me my keys, then Lisanna threatened me if I didn't tell her. So I did but today when she asked I told her I was lying cause I just... I just can't lose you because of this"

"Luce. Why would you even... Gah! I don't even know what to think. How could you even think of telling her?"

"I heard from so many people that there was rumor saying that you and I had had sex at Gray's party and I wanted her to know what actually happened before she was told lies."

He sighs, running a hand through his hair. Looking into her chocolate brown eyes, now leaking the tears she had fought so hard to control.

"Luce... Give me a few days and we'll speak then. Thank you for denying it, but just don't speak to me til I speak to you"

With that he leaves the room, closing the door softly behind him. Leaving the broken girl to dewll and drown in her guilt, regret and tears. Her sobs hurt her chest, she couldn't breathe and everything seemed to be crashing down on her.


	16. Better Than Revenge: Special Request

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things- Taylor Swift (Better Than Revenge)  
Special request for Bloom Flamehaze  
P.S: Set in Cessnock, Australia. Merriwa is about three hours drive from there.

"Ergh what does he even see in her Levy? She's always so.. Uppity and frowny and grr!" The blonde huffs, sitting down beside the bluenette

"Sounds like you're jealous Lucy" Levy replies, smirking

"Of course I'm bloody jealous! I'm in love with my best friend who is currently dating the most popular girl in school!"

Levy's eyes widen

"Calm down Lucy. It'll work out, we all know Natsu's just playing dumb about his feelings for you"

"How do you know Levy?" The blonde glares at her friend

"Well he did say regardless you two are gonna be living together once school is over and you move to that small town you're always going on about''

"What makes you think he actually meant that?"

"Hey Luce, you up for a road trip this weekend?" A deep voice rumbles from behind her

"Where to?"

"Merriwa, der. We're going apartment hunting"

He grins at her

"Okay but I'm driving!" She beams back

"Dibs the music!" They shout together, glaring

A cough sounds, turning they find Natsu's latest girlfriend scowling at them.

"Right, you win Luce but please not too much Taylor Swift" Quickly embracing the girl he runs off to his girlfriend

"Perfect!" Levy shouts

"What is?"

"That's the perfect way to confess. You know how you can sing? Well make a playlist that has every song that sums up how you feel and on the way play it and maybe, just maybe, he'll clue in that his feelings aren't one sided!"

"Levy you're read too many romance novels"

"Just do it Lucy. I swear it will work"

Sighing the blonde nods, before whipping out her iPhone and creating a playlist.

/

"Lucy how much Swift is on this playlist?" Natsu whines

"Not much, just hit shuffle" She shrugs at him

He nods, before staring out of the window and watching the 'Cessnock' sign fade away. Lucy always had a bad habit of only using one hand whilst driving, which left her other hand free. She currently had it resting on her thigh, he eyes it wondering if she would freak if he were to just reach out and place his hand there.

She looked amazing to him, her blonde hair blowing around, as her perfect voice sang every word of a song that sounded a bit bitchy. She glances at him, only to find him staring intently at her.

"What?" She asks

"Nothing. Just are you aware of how beautiful you are?" he asks absently

She blushes crimson. Unable to form coherrant words to reply. Thats when the song changes and the one song she had linked to Natsu and his girlfriends relationship begins.

She quickly turns back to the road and begins singing. Natsu listens entranced as he hears each and every meaning behind the words she was singing. His eyes widen as realisation dawns on him.

"Lu-Luce?"

She stops singing

"Yeah?"

"Do you love me?" he almost whispers

Her foot slams down on the break in shock, breathing heavily she pulls over

"What?"

"Do you love me as in more than a friend?" His voice was stronger than when he first asked

She ducks her head, blushing madly

"Ye-Yeah" She mumbles her answer

"Luce, look at me"

Slowly she picks her head up, locking their gazes. She blushes as he leans in, pressing his lips to hers. She reaches up fisting her hand in his pink locks. Pulling him closes, she gasps when his tongue traces the seam of her lips, he takes his chance his tongue slowly starts stroking hers. She moans softly, pulling him closer. His hands begin to wander from her cheeks, to her shoulders, slowly and steadily tracing down to the hem of her shirt.

Her ups reach up locking around his neck and pulling him impossibly closer. Uncaring where his hands chose to wander. He pulls back, puffing.

"Well that changes things" Natsu says a hint of laughter in his voice

"Does this mean you do like me?"

"No, not like. Love. I love you Luce"

Grinning she smashes her lips to his in response.


	17. When You Say Nothing At All

You say it best, when you say nothing at all- Ronan Keeting (When You Say Nothing At All)

Natsu has known Lucy since the age of four, calculating in his head he rounded it to fifteen years of knowing each other. They have gone through everything together from Lucy's dad trying to sell her off for money and Natsu's fathers abandonment not a year later. Grandine, Natsu's adoptive mother dicided that she would purchase a small apartment and for a few hundred dollars a month the two could live together the moment they both hit sixteen.

Natsu noticed it first starting maybe a year ago, Lucy was slowly growing quieter. And it was just over a month ago when she finally gave up speaking all together. She had had a tough time in high school, most of what she said was twisted and she ended up bullied severely.

Natsu didn't mind that she had opted to just stop talking, it meant she wouldn't have to worry about anyone twisting her words. A happier Lucy meant a happier Natsu. The month without her voice left him feeling kind of lonely but the nights when she would creep into his bed to have him pull her close and whisper sweet nothings was just a perk of her situation.

She had all these ways of expressing what she wanted to say, mainly by random post-it notes he found stuck in random places. The randomest being inside his boxers saying "Good morning Natsu! I left early as Levy wanted to get to the book shop as fast as possible. Have fun at work, I'll cook chicken pasta tonight. Love you". He went to work that day unable to keep the grin off his face.

In all truth Natsu has loved Lucy since the age of eleven and nothing has changed that. Gray had told him to confess on the night of her twentieth birthday but Natsu was far too impatient to wait that long. He was planning to do it at a random moment, Lucy always loved his spontanious gestures and that's exactly what Natsu was going with.

"Gray!"

"What?" The dark haired man calls back

"Tonights the night! I have a song and everything" Natsu shouts grinning madly

"Good luck" Gray replies as he watches Natsu leave

When he opens the door to their apartment the smell of cheesey chiken pasta reaches his nostrils causing him to drool a little. Closing the door and taking his shoes off he makes his way to the small kitchenette where his beautiful, blonde best friend was busy stirring a pot. He sneaks up behind her, quickly wrapping his arms around her waist and pecking her on the cheek. She turns grinning brigtly, wrapping her arms around him. He holds on and he notices that she's also reluctant to let go too.

Pulling back, but never letting go he looks into her brown orbs and without further thinking it through, smashes his lips to hers. She freezes slightly, surprised at such an act but soon responds, she traces the seam of his lips with her tongue, his lips part allowing her access to his. He moans, before picking her up and placing her on the kitchen counter, his postion between her legs gave him better access to grip her closer, she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him close. He grinds against her, she moans. Before things could get any more heated, he pulls back, eyes glazed as he grins at her.

"I love you" He says

She smiles at him, opens her mouth to reply (to his surprise). He places a finger to her lips halting her,

"You say it better when you say nothing at all"

Lucy grins, before smashing her lips to his, pulling him close and grinding against him. It was his turn to moan, picking her up bridle-style, switching off the stove-top he carries her to his bedroom, tosses her on the bed and closes the door. She grins at him as he crawls up her body to place his lips on hers.

Let's just say that even though she won't talk to others, she would always scream his name.


	18. Hip To My Heart

You like my shirt like I like it when you hold my hand- The Band Perry (Hip to my Heart)

Natsu glaces sideways at his blonde best friend. They were on a request, which resulted in a three day trip to a beach that was being targeted by a a few theives. Leaving Natsu and Lucy (Happy opted to stay with Wendy) to patrol the beach at night and rest through the day.

She was cold, he could tell. She had wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to muster up some form of heat. Sighing he strips himself of his scarf and hoody.

"Here Luce" he says handing her said clothing

"Bu-but you'll be cold" She argues, blushing

"Nah, I'm practically made of fire remember?" He laughs

She smiles and gratefully tugs on the hoody before wrapping the scarf around her neck. Sighing in relief and also noting that it was still warm from his over the top body heat.

"Thanks"

"Not a problem Luce" He grins, taking her hand.

She blushes at his touch. It was weird to her, how he was. It reminded her of too many male best friend leads in the teen romance fiction novels she found herself reading. He was acting exactly as they would, giving up their clothing to keep the girl warm, holding her hand in comfort. Everything even the sneaking in through the window. It was all there and it unnerved her, though she would never say it out loud.

She notices how his hand fits perfectly in hers, how their fingers entwined together like some intricate form of lace. His warmth even radiated through his hand to hers, warming her further. One hand safely tucked in the pocket of the jumper he so graciously gave to her, the other laced with his abnormally warm one. She felt herself relax completely, taking a deep breath the scent of the ocean stains her nostrils, she turns to look at him as they walk along the water.

He was, in lack of a better term, god-like. He looks as happy as anyone, even with his past. He was just like the sun, bright and warm. He lived up to every meaning to his name there was, he was handsome in a boyish way, mature yet immature, he was just.. Perfect.

He was everything she could ever want in a boy and yet here they were over seven years into their 'friendship' and nothing romantic to show for it. She felt herself trip, with a soft 'oof' she fell forward, she never felt herself come in contact with the sand though, instead she found herself wrapped tightly in her partners arms.

"You right Luce?" He asks, before pulling them up

"Ah yeah... Zoned out sorry" She blushes, noting the arm still around her waist

He laughs, his warm breath fanning over her face as he leans closer. She wasn't even sure if he had noticed what he was doing before his lips were on hers. The kiss was timid and soft and perfect. She smiles when he pulls back, he grins back taking her breath away.

"You know you're perfect" Natsu says absently before catching her hand in his

"Funny I was just thinking the same thing about you" She smiles


	19. You Need Me BUT I Don't Need You

This fic will be the last follow up to chapters 12 and 15

You need me but I don't need you- Ed Sheeran (YOU NEED ME BUT I DON'T NEED YOU)

"Lucy?" A voice sounds from behind me

I turn smiling until my eyes land on my best friend. He looks down, he's lost his muchness as Lewis Carroll once put it. As a reprocussion of the events that took place say a month ago, Lisanna had dumped him the wednesday of their third week of discussing.

Natsu had started talking to me a mere day after he told me not to speak to him for a while. But our friendship had been fixed and now he was using me to gather information about Lisanna and Loke's sort of flirtationship.

Let me give you a lowdown of the events of the weekend's events following the dumping three days before hand. Gray turned 18 on the saturday and as I had to work I could not attend but from what Cana has told me it was not a fantastic night for Natsu. In fact Evergreen had encouraged Lisanna to 'hook up' with Loke and Lisanna had. And Natsu had witnessed the act. Clearly breaking my best friend in the process.

The sunday morning, he came into my work looking devasted and that's when he told me exactly what Cana had said previously. As a result he left the party ten minutes after his arrival and decided to walk into town and find me.

So slowly I had been recieving all kinds of info on Lisanna and Loke, from a source who was actually really close with Aries, Loke's ex. So anyway I was to rely the information to Natsu and sent off to get more. Natsu liked it that way, we were still close sure but there was a certain.. Awkwardness that came with any silence that fell between us. We both had our questions and we were both too scared to ask.

So a few days later he gets drunk, and Gray let him have his phone. Drunk texting never good. But Natsu actually said exactly how he felt. She was mad and he told her straight out she had no right to be mad about this situation. He replied with you never loved me and he would not let her try and claim she had. And for that I was proud of him.

Back to the present, Natsu beckons me over to his side.

"What is it?"

"Gray and I are genius's" He claims as he claps Gray on the back

"I'll believe it when I see it" I tease

"No serioulsy, you know that note you gave me? The one about Lisanna and Loke?"

"Uh-huh" As if I would forget, I handed it to him maybe two hours ago

"Well we put it on her car"

My eyes widen, were there names on that? Shit.. Shit

"Don't worry we read it like one hundred times no names. I decided if she was going to fuck with my head, I was going to fuck with hers. We're thinking a note every two weeks" They both grin at me

"So let me guess, I'm to gather all the information?"

They both nod, sighing in defeat I concede. With that they turn to leave, but not before they both hug me.

Natsu shot a grin over his shoulder and I couldn't help but giggle and grin back, it's been forever since I've seen that grin. He's coming back.


	20. Last Straw

God only knows that you were my last straw, of course I'm upset cause I don't have no more. - Cady Groves (Last Straw)

Lucy crumples to the floor the moment her front door clicks shut. How could she have been so petty? She had lost the one thing in her life that made her happy and why? All because she saw how he had looked at his ex when they ran into her the other day.

They both looked so incredibly happy that she felt so small so bad that she told him she couldn't be with him anymore. She wasn't the kind of person who could stand in the way of true love, she could never be that selfish.

So that's how she ended up on her cold, hard floor of her apartment. Tears flowing freely, leaving quickly cooling streaks on her flawless cheeks. She doesn't know how long she has been there for now, losing track of time as she tries to piece herself back together. She had broken her own heart in order to help Lisanna out.

Truth be told, it wasn't only the way he had looked at her. It was also due to the fact that Lisanna had threatened to tell everyone just who Lucy really was. A rich heiress, daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia.

And Lucy just couldn't let that happen. She ran from that title the moment her dad hit her the first time after her mother's death. That's how she met Natsu, he was on the same train as her and was severly motion sick. She helped him out and he helped her move into her new place.

She now worked at Fairy Tail bar, with him actually. So as realisation dawns on her she knows she'll have to find a new job, maybe even move to a new city. So that's precisely what she did.

The following week she had missed her few shifts at the bar and packed her apartment up, moving two cities over. A small place called Hargeon. A port town. She got a job at a small diner and stayed in a small apartment with one of her co-workers.

"Morning" Lucy beams as she ties her pink apron around her waist.

No one answered, Levy, her room mate steps forwards nervously.

"Uh Luce, you might want to leave" She mumbles

"What why?"

"Someone from Magnolia is here to see you"

Her eyes widen, her heart pumps frantically. She nods before turning around to reach for the door, only to be stopped by the man she never wanted to see again.

"Luce" He greets

"Uh Hi Natsu" She mumbles looking down at her feet

"Don't hi me Lucy Heartfilia. Yeah, that's right I know exactly who you are. Rich heiress, daughter of the Jude Heartfilia. I also know why you ran away. From your home and from us.''

Lucy felt the tears prick at her eyes, biting her lip she lets the shame overwhelm her

"Lisanna told everyone back at Fairy Tail and you know what no one even gives a fuck. You're Luce, Lucy Dragneel. Lisanna can go suck one if she thinks that telling us who you are would make us hate you."

"So she told you that she threatened to tell you precisely what my father did to me before I ran away? She was going to twist it into some crap so that you would leave me, but if I left you first she'd keep her mouth shut and no one would ever have to find out"

His eyes widen, and shock forms on his features.

"What exactly happened? She told us that you had hit your father or something along those lines"

"He raped me and he kicked me out when he found out I was pregnant to him. My own father! He went so far as to push me down the stairs so that the baby would die, And... and it did. I was in hospital till that day we met on the train"

His arms were around her holding her tightly, never wanting to let her go. No one but Lisanna knew that much of her background story. And she had just blurted it out in front of Natsu and her co-workers.

"You were my last straw" She mumbles turning away and taking the back exit

**A/N: This so didn't go the way I planned. Sorry if y'all don't get it/follow it. Just had to write something haha.  
-laughs awkwardly-**


	21. Breakaway

When the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window dreaming of what could be and if I'd end up happy - KELLY CLARKSON (Breakaway)

"Hey Luce whatcha doing?" His voice was loud and happy

"What's it look like?"

"Staring out of the window?"

She doesn't reply, she had a secret. Days when the clouds would gather and release torrents of water onto the earth were the days she felt most at ease. These were days where she could feel as if everything was normal, that her father was alive and she had never missed seven years of her life.

"Why?" He asks bluntly as he sits beside her, resting his arms on the window sill next to hers.

She merely shrugs unable to form a simplified explanation for the dragon slayer.

"Luce.. Are you okay?" He was watching her intently

"Yeah why?"

"You haven't smiled this whole time and you didn't yell at me for coming into your apartment"

"You used the door for once so why would I scold you for that?" She mutters her hazel eyes never leaving the ever pouring rain

"Uh..." He doesn't answer coherently opting to silently watch his beautiful best friend.

He figures if he is quiet for long enough she will eventually spill what was on her mind. He doesn't know how long has passed when she finally opens her mouth to speak

"Natsu... Back at the mansion... When I lived there days like these, when the rain would pour down I'd just stare out my window, dreaming of what could be... And... And-"

"And what Lucy?" He was serious now he always became serious when she would talk about that life

"And if I'd end up happy"

He wraps an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to him.

"And are you?" He whispers in her ear

"How could I not be happy? I have the guild our nakama, a new family, a new life full of adventures and fun and the most important person in my life"

"And that is?"

"You. My best friend, you brought me here, to Fairy Tail. You were the very first person to accept me and not question me. You protected me from Phantom Lord and you refused to let me leave. You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me Natsu. You make me so happy, everyone makes me happy. But even when things go wrong, your bright smile makes me happy. I just want to see you smiling"

"So you did end up happy?"

"Yes" She wraps her arms around him pulling him as close as she could. Never wanting to let him go.


End file.
